darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Imcando pickaxe
The Imcando pickaxe is a gilded dragon pickaxe that has been combined by Thurgo using components from the Lava Flow Mine. To be obtained, it must be assembled from four component parts (fragment 1, 2, 3, 4), a gilded dragon pickaxe, 1,000,000 coins, and a redberry pie after Birthright of the Dwarves quest. It requires 60 Attack to wield and 81 Mining to mine with. A gilded dragon pickaxe that is stored in the toolbelt can be used to create the Imcando pickaxe, but doing so will remove the stored pickaxe from the tool belt. It has an increased mining rate within the Lava Flow Mine and the same speed as a dragon pickaxe elsewhere. Unlike the dragon pickaxe and gilded dragon pickaxe, the Imcando pickaxe cannot be placed in the tool belt. When the Imcando pickaxe is used to mine ore, it has a 1/4 chance of instantly incinerating the ore, rewarding Smithing experience equivalent to smelting that ore, in addition to the mining experience for mining it. Similar to the Inferno adze, any incinerated resource is destroyed immediately. The incineration effect will not occur when mining materials that cannot be smelted, such as rune essence or granite. This special effect does apply to extra ores the Varrock armour may produce, however, you still only have a 1/4 chance of incinerating the extra ore. When first made, the Imcando pickaxe has 100 enchantment points. Every time you mine something with it successfully, it grants 20% additional mining experience at the cost of one enchantment point. The 20% bonus experience stacks with other experience boosts. Charges can be regained through mining a lava geyser in the Lava Flow Mine again. Only 1 geyser has to be mined to obtain all 100 charges again. The appearance of the pickaxe changes depending on whether or not it is enchanted with the enchanted pickaxe having a particle effect and a depleted pickaxe with no particle effect. When an Imcando pickaxe is present in a player's inventory, at the end of a geyser, no other pieces of the pickaxe will be dropped; instead, all of the charges of the pickaxe will be restored. When killed in the Wilderness and holding it in the inventory or wielding it, on drop it will remain as an Imcando Pickaxe and not revert to gold or any other item. The Imcando pickaxe can be reverted to a dragon pickaxe by having Lady Ithell in Prifddinas change the Imcando pickaxe into a crystal pickaxe, and then revert the crystal pickaxe into a dragon pickaxe. However, this requires 4,000 harmonic dust which will not be refunded, and the dragon pickaxe will not be gilded. Alternatively, if you meet the conditions, you may have Nastroth reset your Defence level to 1. Doing this will reset several quests and rewards, including Birthright of the Dwarves, and will revert your Imcando pickaxe back into a dragon pickaxe. Notes: * The Imcando pickaxe's 20% bonus experience does not apply to divine rock locations. * The Imcando pickaxe's 20% bonus experience does not apply while mining coal for Managing Miscellania. * The Imcando pickaxe's 20% bonus experience does not apply while mining a Lava geyser within the Lava-Flow Mine. * The Imcando pickaxe's 20% bonus experience does apply to crashed stars during the Shooting Star D&D. * Experience from incinerating gold ore does not stack with goldsmith gauntlets. * The Imcando pickaxe does work against the armour of the TokTz-Ket-Dill and the TokHaar-Ket-Dill. }} Gallery Dwarf Quest new pickaxe concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Imcando pickaxe Trivia * Initially, the design of the pickaxe was to use a blast fusion hammer, but as it required the completion of While Guthix Sleeps, it was changed to 1,000,000 coins for Thurgo to purchase. * This was one of three player-created pieces of content released with the Birthright of the Dwarves quest. * Interestingly the pickaxe will incinerate things you do not have the required smithing level to smelt (Since the requirement of 82 smithing is set for Birthright of the Dwarves, this currently only applies to Runite and Corrupted ore). References Category:Augmentable items Category:Birthright of the Dwarves